


Your Body And Soul

by WaterHorseyBlues



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, asexual!jongup, himup - Freeform, incubus, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterHorseyBlues/pseuds/WaterHorseyBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup tries to summon a demon to help him, but somewhere makes a mistake and an Incubus crawls from the depths of hell into his life. Upon realising his new master is completely asexual, Himchan struggles through his constantly sexually frustrating new life in the mortal world while the two, now bonded by the spell, try to think of a way for them to get what they wanted in the first place.<br/>Edit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Called, Master?

The darkness dropped from his cheekbones like black curtains. They sheared down just before a sharp jawline that caught the flickering light of the candles like a knife blade. Himchan mapped the carved hollows of the boys skull with his lips, slender fingers working their way into the silver hair that looked like fire and smoke in the dim lighting of the room. He gripped the sleek locks and traced his tongue over the cold metal ear piercing.

“Master,” he purred against the shell of his ear, “You summoned me to fulfil your darkest desires, hmm~? I'll do _anything_ for you,” at this he trailed a finger down the boy's chest and traced patterns against his amazingly toned stomach, “For the meagre price of your soul.” He finished off with a wet, open mouthed kiss just beneath his ear.

“Um,” came the highly unsure response.

Himchan pulled away, taken aback by the tone and looked into his master's awkward and confused expression.

“I think there's been a mix-up,” the human boy explained as he gently pushed Himchan off his lap and reached over for the leather bound book that sat in on the edge of the summoning circle.

“You wanted a succubus and not an incubus? Trust me, Master, once my mouth gets to work you wont know the difference.” He draped himself over the human once again and let his hands wander over those beautiful chocolate abs he was more than ready to drag his tongue over. The boy's soul pulsed under his fingers and he could feel the awesome power of it. This would be the best trade he'd made in centuries.

“Uh, no. No, um. I actually didn't plan to sell my soul to either?”

Himchan's wandering hands paused and he squinted at the human suspiciously. “You were expecting a demon to come along and just offer their body to you free of charge?”

“No, no,” The human replied, dragging a finger across the book as he read, “I was happy to do the trade... But I didn't want want that sort of demon.”

“Well, I can't leave until some sort of pact has been made. So, how about you drop whatever ideas you had and instead fulfil your darkest desires~?” He leaned in again and ghosted his mouth over the boy's bare neck.

“I don't have any dark desires.” He shoved Himchan off as he focussed on the book. “Damnit. I must've mispronounced something. Hey, are you able to give out powers as well as sex?” He glanced over at Himchan, who was gazing at him with a thoroughly unimpressed expression.

“No, I'm not like those demons.”

“Damn,” He looked over his summoning circle, at the spilled blood and slightly burned bones and almost completely melted candles. “There's no way I can get this stuff replaced any time soon. Can't you call up any of your other friends up here?”

Himchan scoffed at the boy's stupidity. “You can't just summon another demon. One at a time, that's how the magic works.”

“Can you swap places?”

“Even if I could I wouldn't, your soul is far too good to give up.”

The human shifted awkwardly under Himchan's hungry gaze. “Well, I'm sorry, but you're not getting it.”

“I'm sure I can tease it out of you,” Himchan smirked as he crawled over with a predatory look in his eyes, tongue sliding over pink lips.

“I don't think that's going to work out,” the human tried to explain as Himchan pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him down against the floor.

“I told you, once I get to work you wont mind that I'm not a busty woman,” Himchan reminded as he pushed up the boy's top and exposed a stunning expanse of skin and muscle that had his mouth watering.

“No, um. That's not a problem,” the human tried again, batting away hands that were sneaking under his waistband. “I'm actually asexual.”

The incubus stopped and blinked, then looked up at the human. They held eye contact for a while, demon shocked into silence and mortal too awkward to say anything more.

“But...” Himchan tried, but he couldn't even begin. In the end he moved away and sat down on the floor, watching the human push himself up to sit and face him.

“So, yeah, your seduction powers don't work on me.”

“I gathered, but this leaves us both in a very difficult situation. You can't make any summonings until I leave and I can't leave until we make a pact. So, _master_ , I hope you think of something soon.”

“I hope I think of something too,” the boy replied, “But, in the mean time, would you like some tea or something? Maybe borrow one of my hoodies so you don't have to walk around in just that?” He pointed at Himchan's tiny leather shorts.

Himchan eyed the human up for a moment before replying. “Oh, why not. Sure, I'll have a cup.”

“I'm Jongup, by the way,” the human said as he stood and turned his light on, illuminating the apartment.

“You couldn't pronounce my real name if you cut your tongue in two, so you may call me Himchan,” the incubus replied as he stood and looked around the living space.

“That's a nice name,” Jongup commented, heading over to the kitchen corner and boiling some water.

“Thank you,” Himchan said, caught off guard by the casual tone. It was going to be a nightmare, he knew, to get this boy's soul, but it would be worth it. He hoped it would be soon.

 


	2. I Like The Way You Move

Jongup had absolutely no sense of style. It was driving Himchan to murder as he borrowed yet another grey baggy pullover and eyed himself up in the mirror. It hung off his body in a shapeless, unflattering manner that did nothing for the incubus' slender frame. He dragged his fingers over his slim shoulders and down the front, hoping it might make the material appear more like the way a robe would hang from him, but to no avail. He sighed, disappointed.

There was some sort of thing happening with the mortal today and he'd asked Himchan to come with him. The boy was a dancer, from what he'd gathered, and had some ridiculous presentation to do to convince the arts college that it was worth funding the dance team. It was going to be boring as blessings, but he had to be “supportive”, and to do that, he had to look human. The things he did for a soul....

“Himchan, we need to leave soon, are you dress- oh!” Jongup stopped in the doorway, eyes wide in surprise.

The demon turned to smirk at him with. The gently curved horns had vanished from his now smoothed, parted black hair. His irises had changed from gleaming red to an all-consuming black, making his narrow gaze even more intense. Along with the arrow-ended tail now hidden and his usually slightly purple skin tone now melted down to almost creamy white, he passed almost perfectly for human. Only his almost too-perfect features and the hungry look in his eyes gave anything away.

“Like what you see?” Himchan dragged his pink tongue over his top lip, eyes focussed on the boy.

“Hmm, I think my jeans are too short for you. We might have to go shopping at some point – how about after the presentation?”

The demon clicked his tongue against his no-longer spiked teeth, irritated. “Sure. I can finally be rid of your horrendous wardrobe then, at least.”

“It's not that bad. I thought demons would be able to magic themselves some clothes or something.”

“Unless you want me showing up to this... Whatever it is... In lacy stockings and a harness, then you don't want me to _magic_ myself some clothes.” A sly grin crossed his face, “Unless you do~”

“No. I don't,” Jongup replied sternly, “Come on. I don't want to be late”

 

The lecture hall where the presentation was being held was dull and stuffy. Rows upon rows of seats, slowly ascending upwards, faced down onto an empty patch of wooden floor. They hadn't bothered to turn on all the lights, only the ones down the front, filling the rest of the room with dim shadow.

Himchan perched himself somewhere towards the back and threw his feet up on the chairs in front of him. He was alone, enjoying the darkness he'd hidden himself in while Jongup and his little team got ready down the front. He was admiring the rounded neatness of his faux-human nails when someone cleared their throat.

He glanced over to see a man, older than Jongup but still young by what Himchan could guess (mortals were hard to judge, in his opinion). He had short black hair scraped to one side and powerful broad shoulders that gave him a soldier-like appearance. His skin was a gorgeous tan and he spoke with sinfully thick lips that Himchan couldn't quite take his eyes off.

“If you're going to watch the presentation you need to take your feet of the chairs, it causes problems for other people.” He had a deep voice that sent small shivers over Himchan's as he imagined what he'd sound like moaning his name.

“Is that so~?” Himchan's eyes dragged over the man's body unashamedly.

“Yes... It's... Disrespectful,” The man was struggling to speak coherently as the demon undressed him with his eyes.

“I see. Well, someone being disrespectful like that deserves to be punished, right?”

“Yeah...” The man unconsciously took a step closer, eyes hazing over slightly.

Himchan smirked, knowing he was working the unsuspecting mortal like putty. He reached a hand out and drew small patterns on the seat next to him with a teasing finger, eyes locked on the human as he spoke. “Then I'm going to need to be punished~” he bit into his lower lip, holding back a triumphant smirk as the human's skin flushed a delicious red. He couldn't wait to get his tongue on him, to taste his soul beneath his pulse...

Before anything more could happen, Jongup bounded over to them. “Hey, Himchan, come sit closer to the front, otherwise you'll barely see anything!” He stopped just short of them and his eyes widened as he saw the man. “Oh, um, hello.”

The spell was broken and the older mortal blinked, slightly dazed, and looked towards the younger. “Ah, you're in the presentation as well? Good luck.” He gave Jongup a smile that showed more gum than Himchan was able to process, gave the demon one last curious glance, then headed down to the front.

“You idiot, I was so close to dragging him off somewhere!”

Jongup look mortified. “You can't seduce the people here! They're with my dance team! Especially not Yongguk!”

“Why, is he important to your little jig or something?”

“No, he's... He's Junhong's brother. Step-brother.”

“Who is Junhong and why should I care?”

Jongup scowled and grabbed his wrist, yanking the demon up and dragging him as he marched down to the front rows. He deposited Himchan in a chair where there was no one too close and pointed a warning finger in his face.

“Don't seduce anyone. Just stay here and watch the presentation and at least try to be supportive.”

“Is that an order, master?” Himchan asked dryly.

After a moment where he debated if he really wanted to abuse his power, he eventually gave in. “Yes, it's an order. No seducing anyone at my presentation.”

“Fine.” He slouched back in his seat and watched his master give him one last disapproving look, before bounding down to a group of other humans who seemed to be around his age and all dressed in comfortable sports wear.

The lights dimmed, leaving only one over the clear wooden floor. The presentation began, each dancer going up to display their skills in a short solo performance. Himchan hadn't been to interested at first, but the way they danced, the limited light sliding over their bodies, had his eyes gleaming. He was just eyeing up the ass of the previous performer when Jongup strolled up.

He could barely breathe from the way he moved. Jongup's hips snapped forwards with the sort of power Himchan hadn't encountered in a long time. The dim lighting accentuated every angle of his body, carving out muscle he'd not noticed until it was put into action. He leaned forwards as the human gave a particularly controlled bodyroll, and nearly fell of his chair as his master turned to gaze at the audience with sharp eyes.

The transformation from the eternally exasperated boy to the sex god before him was making Himchan writhe in his seat, biting down on his knuckles. The end of the performance came too soon but he clapped enthusiastically anyway. Jongup gave him a slightly confused smile as he walked back to his group. The change back to the mortal he knew nearly gave him whiplash.

He'd have kept his eyes on Jongup if the boy wasn't nervously watching another dancer go up. Himchan turned his attention to whoever it was who was causing his master distress and saw an incredibly tall human with legs that went on forever. He watched his dance with intense curiosity, fascinated by the way he moved, but mostly by what it was about this goofy kid that could possibly intimidate the dance machine that was his master.

When the presentation came to an end, there was another round of applause and a short speech from the coach, but Himchan wasn't paying attention. He watched the dances file off and slipped out of his seat to follow after them, unnoticed. Most of the dancers moved into a side room to gather their belongings, which were piled up against the walls. Jongup, however, made his way to the nearest bathroom, followed by the silent incubus.

He was just washing his hands when a pair of slender arms sneaked around his waist, fingers slipping up under his top and tracing his abs. He flinched but quickly caught sight of Himchan's red eyes in the mirror and felt himself let out a relieved breath, heart still pounding. Each beat sent a craving through the demon.

“You scared the life out of me!”

“If only, then I'd have that delicious soul of yours~”

“Okay, get your claws off me,” Jongup reached down and yanked Himchans wandering hands away, “Can't I even go to the bathroom without you trying something?”

“Not with the way you danced today. Are you sure you're not looking for a little something~?”

“Absolutely not.” Jongup turned around to glare at the demon, only to find himself trapped between his arms. “What are you doing?”

“Who's the tall kid?” Himchan asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Just someone,” Jongup mumbled, looking away.

“A crush?” Himchan raised his eyebrows.

“No! He's... More like a rival.”

“A rival? A dance rival?”

“He's really talented! Like, really talented... A better dancer than I could ever hope to be.”

The look on his master's face nearly broke Himchan's heart. Nearly. If he had a heart.

“You are a mind-numbingly good dancer and have nothing to worry about.”

Jongup turned his eyes to him uneasily. “You think?”

“Master, you nearly had me undressed with your moves.”

“That doesn't sound like it takes much...”

Himchan scowled and pouted his lips out, “True, but that doesn't matter. You're an excellent dancer, Jongup, and the boy with the gorgeous legs is nothing for you to worry about.”

“Thank you.”

“If you want I can dispose of him~”

Jongup shoved him away sharply and frowned, “I'm leaving you at home next time.”

 


	3. Tell Me Everything You Need

Shopping turned out to be exhausting, Jongup discovered as he followed behind the excited incubus as more and more clothes were picked up. Each chosen item was stacked up in his arms in a huge mass of legs and sleeves. There were a number of scarves twisted within the fabric, dangling down like decorative tendrils.

Himchan had horribly expensive taste, as it turned out, and was incredibly critical of “vile human designs”. Despite this, he managed to pull various outfits from the endless racks of clothes passing them over to his master to carry. In fact, Jongup was beginning to wonder if he had become the one who served in their strange bond.

“Master, if you're going to space out like that, please put things down first instead of dropping them on the floor.” Himchan grabbed a shirt as it slipped from the top of the pile, saving it from the dirt of the shop floor.

“Stop calling me that in public, people are going to think we have some sort of weird relationship...”

“We do have a weird relationship, but okay, I'll stop calling you 'master' in public...” He leaned in close and whispered against his ear, “only in private~”

“Never,” Jongup replied, leaning away and giving the demon a stern look.

“Ah, no fun,” Himchan mourned.

“I don't like being groped in my apartment. Or anywhere, for that matter. That doesn't make me not fun.”

“The problem is, Jongup, that you and I share absolutely no common interests and it really gets in the way of us.”

“Then get into my interests and there wont be a problem.” He smirked at the demon, who had a painfully cheated expression on his face.

“That's not what I meant. Besides, I appreciate dancing, I dance a little myself.”

“That's a different kind of dancing. Anyway I have other interests.”

“Whatever they are, I probably don't like them~” Himchan smirked and slung himself around Jongup's arm, dragging him to the changing rooms. “I need to try these on. Come help me.”

“No. I'm not helping you dress yourself. I'm not falling for that.”

“Too bad. I have too many items and need you to account for some.” With that he grabbed two of the Max. Items pegs and dragged Jongup inside a cubicle, locking the door behind them.

“I'm not doing this,” Jongup warned as Himchan stripped off in a few swift movements.

“Too bad,” the demon teased as he pressed close, then yanked an outfit from his hands.

Himchan posed in front of the mirror in various outfits, his human disguise wavering as he judged himself in both forms. Jongup slowly sunk down onto the stool provided and tapped at his phone. He stayed like that, slouched against the corner of the cubicle, for some time.

Himchan looked back to him and let out a small laugh. He stepped over and placed one hand on the wall either side of the human boy, a smirk on his face. The harsh light above him cast a shadow over his face. Only his hungry red eyes and the shine on the points of his teeth stood out.

“Jongup~ How is this outfit?”

Jongup glanced up and blinked, then scrunched his nose, “You look like you belong in a brothel.”

“Thank you.” Himchan grinned. He'd squeezed into a long-sleeved crop-top that stretched around his ribcage and coupled it with a tight pair of short shorts with a thick choker. “Now that I have your attention~” He crawled onto Jongups lap, hands dropping down to his shoulders. His tail curled around them.

“Get off me!” Jongup tried to shove the demon off, but was resisted.

“I don't think so. I want to talk to you. About the tall kid.” He stroked the back of his hand down Jongup's cheek. Jongup swallowed and it took all of Himchan's self control not to lean in and sink his teeth into his adams apple, to try to drink that powerful energy from his veins.

“I don't need you to get rid of him. He's not bad, he's just... Better.” He batted Himchan's hand away irritably, bringing the demon's attention back to the conversation.

“That's not what I was going to say. I was going to ask if he had anything to do with your original reason for summoning a demon?”

Jongup looked away, shoving the incubus again. “Leave it alone.”

“What did you want when you summoned me?”

“Shut up.”

“No, tell me.”

“Himchan,” Jongup looked him in the eyes, “I'm ordering you to shut up.”

Himchan pursed his lips but said nothing more, instead opting to climb off the boy's lap and returned to trying outfits. It was easier to ignore the draw of the human's soul when he occupied himself. After narrowing it down to a handful, in complete silence, he turned to Jongup meaningfully.

“What?”

Himchan said nothing.

“Oh. Right, sorry. You can talk again.”

“Thank you,” Himchan replied tersely, and marched out of the cubicle.

Jongup followed behind the demon, gaze down. They wandered through the store until they approached the tills and something occurred to him.

“Uh, Himchan,” he said slowly, “I hope you don't think I can pay for all of this. Maybe one thing but... Not all of it.”

The incubus rolled his eyes, “Of course not, you're not paying for any of it.”

“Oh, so you have money?”

“No~”

Confused, he watched as the demon sashayed up to the person at the till and lay his items on the counter. The expression on the cashier's face changed a few times, taking on one similar to Yongguk's when Himchan had been speaking to him. Jongup quickly realised what was going on, but before he could do anything, Himchan was strutting back to him with bags on his arms.

“Easy. Works every time.”

“You stole those!”

“Did not, they were gifts. Come on, let's go back to your apartment before you get annoyed and cause a scene.”

Jongup was left spluttering, before he chased after Himchan's swaying hips.

“I can't believe you,” he mumbled, but didn't press it further.

They made their way home, wandering along the empty streets back to the apartment.

“I didn't summon a demon to hurt Junhong,” he mumbled, and Himchan pretended not to notice. “I just... wanted to be a better dancer.”

Himchan nearly fell over himself in surprise. “You summoned a demon... to become a better dancer?”

“Yeah...”

“Jongup? I've never known anyone to need a demon less. You do not need the help of dark magic to improve your skills.”

“You think so?”

“I can't see why you ever thought you would, but you really don't. You're gifted, but cursed with amazing idiocy.”

“Wow. Thanks.”

“Any time,” Himchan grinned with a full set of sharp teeth.

 


	4. Begone, Foul Demon!

“Jongup~” Himchan moaned, spine curving as a blush crawled up his chest and neck. He spread his legs a little wider, thighs trembling slightly. The heat of his body created small foggy patches on the cool kitchen counter, the contrast of temperatures sending goosebumps over his skin. He gripped the edges of the counter, claws scraping against it, as another wanton moan ripped through him. He dropped his head back, chest heaving and hair falling messily over his face.

“Himchan,” Jongup's stern voice cut across the demon's lustful display, “get the fuck down from there.”

Jongup stood in the doorway, a bag of groceries in each hand and a disgusted expression on his face. Himchan gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, but the expression quickly became an annoyed pout when he realised his actions, one again, had zero effect. He slipped from the counter top and straightened up, fixing his hair.

“You don't appreciate me enough.”

“Maybe if you stop embarrassing yourself and actually help around the house, I would,” Jongup replied, marching past his demon companion and putting the bags on the closest surface so he could pack the food away. “I have a friend and his boyfriend dropping by so he can pick a few things up. Please make yourself presentable to them.”

“I have to appear human? In the apartment? What torture is this?” Himchan slumped against the counter dramatically, throwing an arm over his head.

“It's only for ten minutes or so. Anyway, I got you something.”

Himchan raised his eyebrows in interest as the human pulled out something wrapped in paper.

“I don't know if you'll want it, but I thought...” He placed it on the side near the demon, who investigated curiously.

Within the packet was a slab of raw meat, still bloody. Himchan looked up at his master with wide eyes.

“You got me fresh meat?”

“I don't know, I thought I read somewhere that demons eat flesh or something. If I was just being stupid, I'll cook it or something another time.”

“No, you weren't being stupid. I can eat this. It's not like eating a soul, but it's something we do eat...” He fiddled a little, slightly taken aback by this unexpected display of kindness. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Please get dressed, Youngjae will be over in a few minutes.”

 

Disguised and fully dressed, Himchan perched himself on a stool at the kitchen counter. He picked at the meat, which had been diced into little pieces and put into a bowl so it looked less horrific, and watched the door curiously as Jongup went to answer.

Two boys walked in, both far more attractive than Himchan had prepared himself for. One with a neat side-parting, pretty dark eyes and soft, high cheekbones. The other had a scruffy undercut, beautiful sun-browned skin and the sort of thick lips that had the incubus' mind racing as he imagined the things he'd do to them. He was making a select list of those things, when the first boy turned to look at him, and a sudden sense of dread hit him like a metal bat.

Those dark eyes saw right through him.

“Youngjae, I'll go get your book. Do you want something to drink while you're here?” Jongup hadn't noticed the death glare his friend was sending the demon.

“No, thanks. Actually, can I speak to you in private for a moment?” Youngjae turned his attention back to the boy and took firm hold of his arm, marching him across the apartment.

Jongup followed after him, too confused to argue. They vanished into a side room, leaving Himchan and the other human alone.

“Hi, I'm Daehyun. I'm Youngjae's boyfriend, I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you Jongup's boyfriend?”

Himchan eyed the mortal up and down before responding. “Not really, no. He's a bit stiff for my tastes. You, however...~” He let a playful smirk tug at his lips as he dipped his fingers into the bowl.

Daehyun's face went slightly red, “Ah! No, I think you didn't hear me. I'm with Youngjae, I'm his boyfriend. I'm flattered but, I'm happily taken.”

“Hmm...” Himchan picked out a piece of meat and placed it on his tongue, closing his lips around his finger and sucking it clean. He kept his gaze locked on the human, taking delight in the way his face went even redder. “Are you sure about that?”

 

Youngjae shut the door behind them and crossed his arms, giving Jongup a very stern expression. “Talk. Now.”

Jongup blinked, “About what?”

“That is an incubus sitting in your kitchen. You know that, right? I didn't give you my book so you could hire sex demons to eat your soul. What on earth are the Warlock Council going to make of this?”

“Ah.” He paused awkwardly, trying to think of the best way to explain it. “I made a mistake.”

“A mistake? You can't make mistakes with dark magic, Jongup. That thing is a backstabbing, evil sneak and will do anything to get your soul.”

“I don't know... I don't think he's smart enough for that. He just keeps getting naked...”

The warlock dragged his hand over his face, “You're lucky his magic doesn't affect you, but he will find another way. I can get rid of him. I can break your bond and banish him to somewhere he'll never crawl out of again.”

“That seems a little excessive...”

“You're unbelievable. He might not have your cock in hand but he's clearly got you hooked.”

“That's not true.”

“That's what you think.”

Jongup scowled and turned to walk away. He reached up and took the leather-bound book off a shelf, using this time to think carefully about what had just been said. Was he really under the demon's spell? He let out a small breath before turning around and carrying the book back to his waiting friend.

“Thanks for lending me this, and thanks for the offer, but I want to handle this on my own. I made the mistake and I want to fix it.”

Youngjae fixed him with a searching look, but eventually relented. “Fine, whatever works for you. But if anything happens I will banish that creature so fast he'll be a stain on the floor.”

As he said this, he opened the door and stepped out, then let out a furious snarl.

 

Daehyun was bent over the counter backwards, hands gripping the edge and one leg wrapped around the incubus' hip. Himchan was arched over him like a snake, one arm holding the leg up and his free hand caressing the man's thick lips. Though both were still fully dressed, Daehyun's top had been pushed up to expose his stomach and a number of the buttons on Himchan's shirt had been undone.

Jongup had no time to stop Youngjae's furious rampage.

“Get off him, you filthy bastard!” the warlock yelled, before spitting something out in a language Jongup only just recognised from the book.

Himchan whirled around and flinched away, his entire disguise dropping as he bared his teeth and claws.

“No! No fighting in my apartment!” Jongup stumbled between demon and warlock, arms held out.

Youngjae's glare seared him, but he held his gaze steadily. Eventually the older boy once again relented and stormed past him with a snarl, grabbing his dazed and confused boyfriend by the arm. He steered the other boy to the door and shoved him out, before turning to look back once and hiss a dark warning.

“If I find you've laid even a finger on Jongup, I will cut you open, grind salt into your wounds and drown you in holy water.”

Then, he and his boyfriend were gone, leaving Jongup and a fearful Himchan behind.

 


	5. Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely

“I can't believe you're keeping a warlock as a friend,” Himchan grumbled for the millionth time since Youngjae had rescued his boyfriend from the demon's grasp.

“Funny, he said the same thing about you.” Jongup dipped his fingers in the pot of gel at his side and leaned a little closer to the mirror. As he secured his hair back from his face, he could see Himchan pouting in the background. He ignored him in favour of scraping his iron locks into shape. He had a rehearsal to be at in a few hours and if he was honest with himself, he'd never felt less prepared.

“I can't believe he threatened to banish me.”

“You did try to eat his boyfriend's soul...”

“If I'm not eating yours I might as well eat someone else's!”

Jongup frowned and bit his tongue, choosing to ignore that.

“He let you borrow his book to summon demons... Why didn't he just use some of his own magic on you, if you're that desperate?” Himchan shifted from where he sat on the edge of his master's bed to lie back, one leg bent and arms spread out like he was posing for a photoshoot.

“He didn't know what I was doing...”

“He gave you his tome without knowing what you planned to do with it?” The demon side-eyed him suspiciously.

“I lied to him, okay? It doesn't matter. I didn't get what I wanted in the end...”

Himchan rolled over onto his front, eyeing the human up. “You lied to what appears to be a fairly powerful warlock and prepared yourself to make a deal with a demon... To become a better dancer?”

“I know it's stupid,” Jongup hissed, scraping his fingers clean on the side of the gel pot and leaving angry red marks on his hand, “I just... Wanted to be good enough.” His shoulders drooped and he let out a heavy sigh.

“Jongup.”

He didn't respond.

“Jongup, look at me.”

He glanced over, human and demon eyes meeting.

“You don't need magic to improve yourself. Nobody does, but you least of all.”

“Really?”

“I'm dead serious. It's a secret we usually keep well, but I'm letting you in on it. Not a single human on the entire planet has ever needed the help of a pact to improve themselves.”

Jongup glanced down at his hands then back to the mirror, looking at his reflection. He wondered if that was true, or if this was part of some elaborate spell Youngjae had warned him about.

 

“You can't leave me!”

“Um,” Jongup scratched the back of his neck, head tilted a little, “I actually can. I can be separated from you for at least a day if I have to.”

“What am I going to do here by myself? I'm not some badly behaved dog!”

“Well, you sort of are? If I take you to rehearsals you'll try to seduce someone.”

“I won't! I promise I won't!” Himchan draped himself over the back of a stool, letting out a pathetic whine. “Please take back the order! Let me come with you! I don't want to sit around by myself...”

“I'm sorry, but I can't. I'll only be a few hours. I've shown you before how to work the DVD player, how to access Netflix and use the game consoles. You'll be fine.” He gave the incubus one last smile, before heading out and closing the door.

Himchan slumped down to the floor, a pile of limbs in an over-sized sweater. He eventually dragged his gaze over to the sofa in front of the TV and crawled along the floor, hips swaying like a cat hunting prey. With some fiddling of one electrical-light-up-game-box and some confusing the controls, he managed to select the red square that meant he could watch any mortal show he wished, and started to browse.

He scrolled through the Anime out of curiosity, knowing that Jongup was mad about the strange cartoony characters. What was that one he liked? One Hit Man? He couldn't remember. As he flicked through the options, scanning the summaries, he found one catching his attention.

It had a demon, like him. A demon bound to a human, like him. A demon who had been summoned for a purpose by a young human with a delicious soul, just like him. A toothy grin split his face as he snuggled up on the couch, buried in the pillows. What a great way to spend the evening...

 

Jongup looked around the stage, feeling nerves claw at his inside. He turned his attention to the vast hall of seats and imagined them full of people. He forced himself not to sprint off, and instead took controlled steps over to where some of the rest of his dance team stood.

When he was performing, it wasn't scary. Dancing made him forget the world, filled him with strength and opened a power within him he could never describe. Still, just the idea of people watching him made his skin crawl.

The staff prepared everything and soon they were ready to begin rehearsing. First, their group dance, then the small group parts, the solo dances, then their final piece. Simple.

He still felt uncomfortably nauseous as he watched Junhong's solo dance, burning with jealousy at how easily the moves came to him. The boy danced like it was as natural as breathing, like he'd never had to put in any effort.

Jongup bit his tongue as the younger walked past and he went up for his turn.

The rest of the rehearsal went smoothly, all set and ready. The dancers filed off stage and gathered their belongings, talking excitedly about the upcoming performance. Jongup tried to keep a cap on his disappointment. He wasn't ready and his only shot at being perfect had gone horribly wrong and was now locked up in his apartment either humping the furniture or devising a plan to eat his soul. He was so caught up in his despair he didn't notice the finger tapping his shoulder.

“Jongup?”

He flinched and turned, then looked up to look into Junhong's face.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you.” The tall boy smiled down at him, fumbling with his jacket. “I, um, wanted to say you did really well today. You were really cool!”

Jongup blinked, somewhat surprised by this turn of events. “Oh,” he replied, before mentally slapping himself, “Thank you. You did really well, too. I'm really impressed.”

Junhongs face lit up like a small child being handed a bag of sweets. “Really? Thank you, that means so much!”

The happiness radiating from the taller dancer withered away any resentment Jongup held for him,and he couldn't help smiling back.

“Hey, we pass by your place on our way home. If you want, I could ask Yongguk if he'll give you a lift?”

 

Yongguk's car was a bit crappy, if Jongup was honest with himself, but it was fine. The vehicle had clearly taken some hits over the years and he briefly wondered if he was safe, but with the way the two step-brothers chatted and laughed he didn't mind too much.

Junhong liked hip-hop, but mostly the mixes Yongguk made. He apparently frequently tried to keep wild animals as pets, the current one being a small spider he'd convinced Yongguk to spare that lived on the corner of the windscreen. He had to push the seat of his chair ridiculously far back just to fit his legs in the car, blinked far less when he was relaxed and for whatever reason worshipped the ground his step-brother walked on. Jongup was having a hard time remembering why this kid ever made him nervous.

“It's just by here,” He said quickly, alerting Yongguk's attention to his apartment building. The car swerved over and he began to thank them for giving him a lift, but before he could stop himself he was saying “do you want to come in for a quick drink?”

They agreed before he could take his words back.

He lead them up to his apartment and tried not to laugh at the way Junhong was looking around like he had walked into some kind of magical new world. As he pulled out his key and stuck it in the lock, he paused and glanced back.

“Sorry, I need to quickly check if my room mate is... presentable.” He slipped into his apartment without another word and glanced over to a highly unexpected sight.

Himchan was sat cross-legged on the floor, cuddling a cushion to his chest and staring at the TV screen with wide eyes. Jongup approached slowly, unsure what heinous monstrosity Himchan had glued himself to.

“Black Butler? Really?” He looked down at the demon, eyebrows raised.

“I'm culturing myself on your interests, you should know. Be grateful.”

“That one wasn't really in my top ten.”

“Doesn't matter. This show is mostly lies- this whole demon seal on the eye thing is ridiculous- but it's a very beautiful sad story.”

“Sad story?”

“The poor demon was promised a soul, but this boy keeps finding ways to put off having his end of the agreement fulfilled. I hope Sebastian eats his soul in the end...”

“Right. Sure.” Jongup didn't feel like suggesting he skip the second season, instead choosing to change the topic “I have guests, please make yourself human.”

“Is it another damned warlock?” Himchan finally looked at him with suspicious eyes.

“No, it's Junhong and his brother.”

Unexpectedly, the incubus perked up. “Ah! Okay, I'll get dressed.” With a flick of his tail, Himchan vanished to his room.

“Okay...” Jongup shrugged and went back to the door, letting the two step-brothers inside.

 


	6. When We're Holding Hands It's Like Having Sex With Me

To truly know an animal is disciplined is through a very simple test: present it food and tell it not to eat it. If it eats the food anyway, the animal is undisciplined and needs more training. If it resists the food until you give it permission, it is successfully disciplined and well trained. Himchan was starting to feel like he was an animal being tested as he sat at the counter, surrounded by mortal souls he'd desperately love to consume, listening to them chatter on about things he didn't know enough about to care for.

Jongup and Junhong had a lot in common, and as a result a lot to talk about. Himchan had nothing to say about anything they talked about, and wouldn't have been able to get a word in edgeways anyway. He'd spent most of the conversation staring at the lanky boy wondering how on earth anyone could feel inferior to him. The kid was cute, yes, but mostly a bit awkward and had to constantly flick his hair from his eyes. Jongup was just better than his oversized infant in every conceivable way, as far as Himchan was concerned. Not that he was thinking about Jongup being great, or anything. What did he care for Jongup? He didn't. The boy was unattainable food – just like that kid with the eye in the anime.

He brushed these thoughts aside quickly, realising they were becoming a problem. He was about to politely excuse himself to bang his head against the bathroom wall, when he realised that the older brother was looking at him. Judging by the slightly curious look in his eyes, Himchan guessed the man had probably been looking at him since he'd joined them. With a sudden jolt of recognition, he realised why the man was staring at him.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. This would be a fun use of his time.

Turning his gaze to meet Yongguk's, he let his body lean slightly across the counter and dragged his finger over the surface in slow, circular motions. The man's eyes widened slightly, glancing at the oblivious dancers for a split second before looking back at him. Knowing he'd got him hooked, Himchan pulled his lower lip between his teeth and slowly let it curl loose. Yongguk swallowed.

Beside him, Jongup let out a sudden laugh that took the incubus by surprise. He'd never heard his master sound so utterly delighted in the time he'd known him. When he looked over, he found himself almost breathless by the sight of the human almost doubled over with laughter etched into every inch of his face. He was radiant in that moment, glowing in a way Himchan had never seen.

He snapped himself out of his daze and turned to look at Yongguk, who was blinking slowly as though he'd just woken up. Panicking a little, the incubus quickly regained eye contact with the man and threw him a smirk. His eyes hazed over a little and Himchan thanked the devil that he'd managed to regain his hold before the mortal said anything.

He focussed his attention on the man before him, ignoring the way Jongup was smiling and laughing and showing this lanky kid a side to him he'd never shown to his own incubus – not that he cared. He could see the way Yongguk was melting under his gaze, watching his every move. He swiped his tongue over his lips and watched with satisfaction as the man moved his hand to cover his mouth, knowing it was getting too much.

He was just thinking up a plan,maybe to excuse himself into the bathroom or something, when something jabbed him hard in the leg. He jerked and threw a dirty scowl at Jongup, who's hand was still pointed in case he needed to attack the incubus again. Junhong was looking between his very dazed brother and Himchan with an awkward expression.

“It's been nice having you here but I'd hate to keep you,” Jongup said through gritted teeth, throwing dark looks Himchan's way as he forcibly indicated that the brothers leave.

Junhong nervously grabbed hold of his brother, who was now looking like he was suffering a severe migraine. He mumbled an embarrassed goodbye and shoved the older man out the door, before following after him. Then the door was shut and they were left alone.

“What do you think you're doing?” Jongup hissed at him.

“I wasn't _doing_ anything, you got in the way of that nicely.” Himchan dropped his human disguise and pursed his lips, refusing to meet his master's eyes.

“I thought I could trust you. I thought you'd learned your lesson after what happened with Daehyun and Youngjae. Clearly not!”

“What lesson? Neither of them are powerful warlocks!”

“I meant not to eat people's souls!”

“I wasnt-” Himchan took a breath and turned away, tail curling around to settle in his lap. “I wasn't going to,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“I wasn't going to actually eat his soul. I was just bored. He's already interested in me anyway, I can tell.”

“You decided to mess with Junhong's brother because you were bored?” Jongup stared at the back of the incubus' head in disbelief.

“Well it's nice to actually have someone give me positive attention, so I thought I'd play with him a little.”

“I give you positive attention.” Jongup felt somewhat stung by the comment.

“No you don't.” Himchan looked back at him with a dry glare and pushed himself off the seat.. “Now if you're done telling me off, I want to see if Sebastian gets to eat.”

Jongup watched the demon stalk across the apartment to the TV, where the screen was still on standby, and huddle up with the pillow again. When he was like this, curled in on himself and clutching at something cuddly, Jongup had a hard time believing he was a demon with incredible power. At that moment he just seemed small and fragile, like a spoiled infant not getting their way. He couldn't stay mad.

“Himchan,” he said, walking over. When the incubus didn't reply, he crouched down beside him. “Hey, look, I know it came out harsh but you need to control yourself around people so no one gets hurt – especially you if Youngjae finds out.”

“I was controlling myself. If I wanted to, I would've had him within the first few minutes and then dragged away that stupid noodle of a boy away before you got to have all those dandy laughs and smiles and eaten his soul in front of you.” Himchan's voice was muffled into the material but the vehemence was clear.

“Are you... Jealous?” Jongup raised his eyebrows

“No. I don't get jealous. That's not what we do,” Himchan insisted, claws ripping through the fabric, “You're just very two-faced and you never smile like that when I'm talking to you.”

“I guess you just haven't given me reason to smile like that? It's not that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal? You hated that kid. I am loyally at your side-”

“You're bound to my side-”

“-when you need me, and I give you all my range of your human mortal emotions, and you don't even spare me a smile! But all of a sudden you're practically swooning over this boy. What's he got that I haven't? Certainly not my charm or my looks.” He finished with a furious huff.

The outburst took Jongup by surprise, but he nodded a little. “You're right. I've been a bit harsh on you, I guess because I was disappointed in how things turned out. You've been really supportive of me, and you've done just as much good as you've caused trouble. Even though you're a pain in the ass to control sometimes, you're actually pretty great.” He grinned and threw an arm around the incubus, pulling him close, “I'm sorry for being a dick.”

Unexpectedly, the demon's face flushed a deep red and he averted his gaze, “W-what are you doing?”

“I'm... Hugging you? I guess?”

“Th-this is... So affectionate of you. Idon't know what to say!” Himchan squirmed under his arm and Jongup tilted his head slightly.

“Is this bad for you? Should I let you go?”

“N-no! I just... I can handle it. It's not common for the incubi or succubi to experience affection.”

“Oh I see... Hang on a second,” Jongup narrowed his eyes and took a closer look at the embarrassed expression on the demon's face, “is this your first hug?”

“Absolutely not! How- How could you even imagine such a thing! Me? First hug? Hahah. I've hugged so many mortals. So many!”

“It is!” Jongup barked out a laugh and pulled Himchan closer, shoving the pillow away, “First hug! First hug!”

“Stop it!” Himchan's whole body now was blushing as he was thoroughly cuddled by the human. “Jongup! Please! This is so much affection in one go! I'm not sure if I'm ready for this!”

The human couldn't help the laughter escaping him, whole body shaking with the hilarity of the situation. He gave the demon one last squeeze before releasing him, if only to wipe the tears from his eyes. “You're so weird. Now I know if you're ever acting up I can just pat you or touch your hand and you'll turn into this mess.”

“Don't. You. Dare. Ever! Touch my hand in public!” Himchan's scowl only managed to cause the mortal to laugh more. “I take it back! Go and laugh with the tall human! I don't like your smile, it's horrible!” He lied.

“I won't. Only if you don't try to mess with anyone. Calm down, calm down. Stop making such a fuss. Look, I need to get some rest. I've got the performance soon. Can you promise me you won't cause a scene there?”

“Yes!”

“Good, I'm holding you to that.” Just as Jongup began to stand, a clawed hand caught on his arm. He looked back down at the demon, who was refusing to look him in the eyes.

“Could you watch one episode of Black Butler with me before you go to bed?”

Jongup felt another smile pull at his lips. “Sure.”

 


	7. Not All Bad

Jongup found that the days bounced past him like the beats in a song, one after another and unstoppable. Himchan found that they crawled on hands and knees like starved animals forcing themselves across a barren wasteland in the hopes of finding food at the end of it. Meat sustained the incubus enough to keep him pacified, but a lot of time had passed since he'd last had his end of a pact fulfilled. It was having an obvious affect.

Jongup was on edge. More-so than if he were just concerned about the performance. Himchan would be unattended among hundreds of people in the dark with a performance happening to distract people from what could be happening. He remembered what the demon had said: “ _If I wanted to, I would've had him within the first few minutes and then dragged away that stupid noodle of a boy away before you got to have all those dandy laughs and smiles and eaten his soul in front of you”._ He knew it had been said flippantly, but it was probably not far from the truth.

The thought of it sent shivers down his spine. He was housing a creature capable of monstrosities he couldn't even comprehend. A creature that he had summoned into the world and bound to him. A creature that tried furiously to tempt him to make a pact. A creature determined to eat his soul. The gravity of it had never hit him so hard before.

Suddenly

the room

became

small.

 

“Jonguppie~” Himchan half sang around a thick strip of raw bacon, the meat dangling from his mouth like a grotesque tongue. He spent most of his days binging shows in the hopes of passing time more easily, but was starting to grow bored of most human entertainment. He wanted attention.

There was a long while as he waited for a reply, gnawing on the meat impatiently, before he realised that nothing was going to happen. He wriggled from his pillow nest and stretched himself out, cracking joints and digging his claws into the floor, before wandering around to investigate. He was certain his master hadn't gone out, so unless the mortal had taken up sleeping at different hours than usual, the lack of response was something worth investigating.

Gently, he padded across the apartment to Jongup's room and pressed his ear against the door. Silence. He tapped against the door and heard something shift behind it.

“Jongup?” He called out again, brow furrowing.

No response.

“Jongup please don't be hiding. If you jump out and grab my hand I will actually rip your eyes out,” he warned, tensing himself should he need to run from another attack of affection.

The noise he heard from behind the door was not one he'd planned for. It wasn't a frustrated sigh, or the snigger of someone about to enact a prank. It was a sob.

“Jongup? Are you okay?”

“Go away!” His master's voice cracked, barely audible.

“What's wrong? Jonguppie?” He knocked on the door, brow creased and teeth worrying at the inside of his lip.

He didn't get a reply, instead just an occasional wheeze of breath. A scowl crossed his face and he pushed the door gently open, despite the nervousness that built up in him.

“Jongup, I'm coming in okay?” He pushed on the door a little more, peering into the room. After a moment of silence, he pushed the door open entirely and stepped inside.

Jongup's room was mostly exactly what he'd expected: posters on the walls of music groups and various pieces of anime merchandise sitting around on shelves and tables, the bed unmade and random articles of clothing strewn here and there on the floor. The only unexpected thing was the boy himself, curled in on himself against the far corner.

“Hey, what's wrong?” He dropped down and crawled over, crouching in front of the human, “Jongup?”

“Just go away,” Jongup mumbled into his legs.

“Hey, talk to me. What's wrong, what's happened?” He reached out with human fingers and brushed the silvery strands from Jongup's face, revealing puffy bloodshot eyes.

“Nothing. Go away,” he batted Himchan's hand away, not immediately registering the demon's shift in form.

“Jongup-”

“Everything!” he exploded, looking up at the demon with a frantic glare in his eyes, “Everything is a mess, Himchan! I'm not ready for this performance, and the only thing I thought I could do about it fucked up so badly I ended up with a fucking sex demon stuck in my house who managed to make things awkward between one of the nicest guys I've ever met, who also happens to be the reason I'm suffering in dance in the first place!” His chest heaved as he took in a deep breath, eyes locked on the other's startled expression.

There was a tense silence between them as he waited for the demon to storm off and abandon him. Instead, still maintaining his human form, Himchan very awkwardly reached out a hand and rested his palm as delicately as he could on top of Jongup's fingers. He could see the amount of effort it was taking for the incubus to make such a tiny gesture of affection.

“Jongup, how many times to I have to tell you that you have nothing to worry about?” Himchan asked, voice soft. “You're an incredible dancer. Better than anyone else in your group. Better than that ridiculous tower of a child. I am many things, but I am not someone who lies to make people feel good unless I know I'm getting a deal out of it – and I know for a fact I'm not getting your soul any time soon. So this isn't me trying to butter you up.” He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, before closing his fingers around Jongup's hand. “I know I've been difficult for you, and I am trying my best to control my natural behaviour – human lifestyle is very difficult for me, you know – but if I do absolutely nothing else while I'm bound to you, I want to be sure I've made you know that you are so much more than you think you are.”

Jongup stared at him, eyes wide as Himchan gazed back with a firm expression despite the pink tinge to his cheeks. Suddenly, the human's eyes brimmed with tears and he let out a croaky “Himchan!” before throwing himself forwards into the demon's arms.

“Woah! J-Jongup!” Himchan barely caught himself before he was pushed back, his master's arms slung around his neck and face buried into his chest. “Jongup! Please, don't-” He was cut off by the human sobbing heavily into his chest, the unstopping stream of tears immediately wetting his clothes. Giving in, he placed his hands on the boy's back and patted him. “Hey. It's okay.”

“Himchan!” Jongup sobbed into his chest, “Himchan!”

“Yeah, I know. Just let it out,” he smoothed his silvery hair and pulled him a little closer.

They stayed like that for a small while, holding each other close until the tears passed and Jongup calmed down just enough to murmur something into Himchan's shoulder that the demon suspected may have been 'I'm sorry'.


	8. He Looks At Me And I Look At Him

Jongup stood off stage, nerves eating at him. He could just about see the audience from here, spotting Himchan's pale form beside Yongguks. His stomach churned slightly.

He thought back to his previous conversation with Youngjae.

 

“You can't leave him unattended at your performance!” The warlock hissed, eyes on Jongup but hand firmly clenching his boyfriend's wrist.

“He'll behave, trust me. He's controlled himself before,” Jongup assured him, hoping this would assure himself.

“Did you order him to behave?”

His cheeks coloured a little. “Yes, but I still trust him.”

“You're trusting a demon? Honestly, Jongup, I've never known you to be this dense.”

“Hey, Youngjae,” he scowled, “Just lay off, alright? He said he'd behave, and he will. I'm sure of it.” His voice dwindled a little on the last part, but he held his gaze steady.

The older boy narrowed his eyes a little, but gave in with a final “Fine, but I'm keeping my eyes on him.”

 

Now, as he looked out into the audience, he couldn't see Youngjae anywhere.

“Nervous?”

Jongup looked around to see Junhong, who was tugging at the sleeves on his own hoodie, making awkward sleeve-paws.

“Maybe,” he replied.

“You'll be amazing,” the tall boy flashed an awkward smile and looked past Jongup into the audience, “Have you got someone watching?”

“Yeah,” he said, turning away, “my roommate.”

“Oh.” He could hear the awkwardness in Junhong's voice. “Well, my step-brother came as well!”

“Yeah, I can see him.”

“Really?” The taller boy leaned over his shoulder, searched for a moment then spotted Yongguk in the crowd. “There he is! With... Oh.”

“I know. Look, I made him promise to behave. He won't act up again.”

“Ah, no it's fine... I was just surprised. I don't have a problem if he's interested in Yongguk.” Junhong smiled awkwardly.

“That's good, but... Trust me, he's not interested in anything other than his body.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, sorry. He means well, sort of...” He trailed off as the lights dimmed and swallowed the lump in his throat as he wondered why on earth Himchan would have chosen to sit next to his last near-victim.

 

Himchan had been shoo'd off to the seats while Jongup and his dance team went backstage. He slouched over the back of a chair, watching people file in through the doors and take their seats. He swore he'd seen a glimpse of the warlock, but couldn't be sure.

“Somehow I knew I'd see you here again,” a familiar deep voice spoke from nearby.

Himchan turned his head to see Yongguk slowly edging his way between the seats towards him, an unsure smile on his lips.

“Oh, hello. I suppose I should've expected to see you.” Himchan straightened up, somewhat tense. How do you talk to someone you attempted to seduce twice?

“You're in a different mood to the last time we met,” Yongguk commented as he sat beside him, just far away on his seat enough for there to be a comfortable space between them.

“Yeah,” he kept his eyes averted, and could feel the curious gaze of the man on him. “Listen, about the other day... I shouldn't have been messing with you like that.” He glanced over and saw Yongguk's face, brows raised slightly and a somewhat downcast expression. It sent an unfamiliar jolt of guilt into his stomach. “I'm sorry, I guess I was just...” he struggled for a moment, trying to think of a better phrase than 'trying to eat you', “...Just looking for attention,” he decided on flatly, wishing so much of that wasn't true.

“Ah,” came the deep response, “I see.”

He glanced up to see Yongguk with a completely different expression. The man seemed thoughtful, curious, but also somewhat amused.

“Out of curiosity... What's the age difference between you and Jongup?”

Himchan's brows knitted. Obviously this was somewhere in the hundreds but he wasn't going to say that and expect to be taken seriously. “That's not really your business,”

“Of course, you're right. That was pretty rude of me to ask,” Yongguk raised his hands in a surrendering manner, “I just thought he seemed pretty young for you?”

Himchan snorted instinctively, “No one is too young for me.” He paused. “Wait, no, that's not the point-” He barely finished his spluttered defence before Yongguk was laughing. “What are you sniggering at?”

“You really like that kid, don't you?” he asked through his chuckles.

“No. Not at all. He's an asshole.”

“Oh, sure, alright.”

Just as Himchan was about to open his mouth and shoot a sarcastic comment back, when the lights dimmed. He turned his attention to the stage, suddenly aware of the number of people around him. The worry about temptation left him immediately when the music kicked in and the dance group appeared on stage.

Yongguk studied his face for a moment with a small smile, before turning to watch.

 

Jongup filed off stage with his group, sweat already clinging to his skin. He shared a few high fives before grabbing a water bottle and swallowing nearly half of it in one go. He only had a short while until he'd be on for his solo and was feeling a strong buzzing in his veins.

“Nice work!” Junhong bounced over to him, water bottle in his own hand, and gave him an enthusiastic first-bump.

“You too. You ready for your solo?”

“Not at all,” the taller boy laughed and flicked his hair from his face, “I'll do my best!”

“You'll be fine,” Jongup gave him an encouraging smile, “You've always been a great dancer.”

“Never as good as you. Maybe I'll be just that bit closer today!” He gave Jongup a nervous but warm smile, then a pat on the shoulder as he moved off to get ready for his solo.

Jongup stared after him in silent surprise.

 

“You really do like him, don't you?” Yongguk asked mildly during the break.

“No. Stop being ridiculous. I just have a thorough appreciation for dance,” Himchan snapped back.

“I've seen the way you've looked at him. I know that look.”

Himchan briefly wondered what kind of face he was pulling to have someone mistake hunger for some sort of romantic feeling. “There is no look. One of annoyance maybe. One of 'stop messing around' maybe.”

“How did you two meet?”

“He needed some services and I ended up sticking around.”

Yongguk raised an eyebrow. “Services?”

“He wanted someone to help him improve his dancing skills.”

“You teach dance?” Yongguk raised the other eyebrow, looking very amused.

“No,” Himchan scowled, “There was a misunderstanding. As a result I've sort of ended up staying at his until we can sort something out.”

“Huh. Interesting situation.”

“Don't go getting any ideas. Even if I for a moment had any interest in him, he's in no way even considered being interested in me.”

“I wouldn't be so sure.”

Himchan narrowed his eyes dangerously, “What's that supposed to mean?”

“He was staring at you during most of the performance.”

 

The lights dimmed once more and the music blared out, the bass thudding through Jongup's body. He watched the dancers one by one go up for their solo's until it was Junhongs turn. He gave the boy a quick smile,which faded as he stepped on stage.

As usual, he was amazing. His body moved seamlessly in ways only he, with his long limbs and narrow frame, could achieve. He didn't so much as dance in the traditional sense, as become the music alive and free to roam. It was so different to what Jongup was used to.

When the performance was over, they exchanged a quick nod, before the track changed.

It was his time.

Time to be the best he could be.

He closed his eyes and tried to peptalk himself, and for some reason could only remember all the words Himchan had spoken to him.

He took a deep breath, and stepped onto the stage.

 


	9. Past The Point Of No Return

The audience deafened Jongup in an explosion of noise, the thunder of hundreds of people applauding and cheering nearly knocking him back. There had been a brief silence when he'd finished that had sent bile up his throat, but now his heart had swollen into his mouth. He took a quick, simple bow and forced himself to remain calm until he had left the stage.

Backstage Junhong grabbed his arms as soon as he was within range and shook him, babbling excitedly about the performance. Jongup was sure he'd have reacted better if the realisation had set in a little more, but the shock of the audience response left him dazed and speechless. Between the praises of his performance and the preparation to take their final bow, Jongup was back on stage far sooner than he was ready, and once again consumed by the explosive applause.

 

“That was a good show, right?” Yongguk asked, turning to Himchan.

He might as well have been speaking to empty air for all it mattered, and it was mostly what he was talking to, as Himchan was already standing up and trying to climb past him to get out.

“Where are you going?” He asked, shifting his legs to give the other man more space.

“To see Jongup, obviously.”

“They won't let you back stage yet, you might as well stick about for a little while longer until everyone else has left.”

Himchan gave him a dry look. “They will let me backstage.”

“If you're so sure.” Yongguk raised his hands defensively. “I'm going to stick to my usual practice and wait until Junhong comes to find me.”

“Suit yourself.” With that, Himchan slid his way through the crowd with ease and trotted his way backstage with only a handful of flirty winks and comments to the staff.

 

“Certainly your best performance,” the coach was saying to Jongup.

His chest swelled with pride.

“But it definitely can still be improved. You've not met your full potential yet.”

He deflated a little.

“That,” came a familiar drawl, “is possibly one of the most bullshit things I have ever heard, and I have heard many things in my time.”

“Who the hell is this?” The coach asked, looking over at Himchan who was stood, hip jerked out to one side, with a murderous expression.

“My room mate, ignore him. Sorry.” Jongup hastened to add the last part.

“I think I will.” The coach turned his back and went to address some of the other dancers.

“Now hold up a moment, I have something to say,” Himchan started, storming towards the coach.

“No you don't.” Jongup quickly intercepted the demon, placing his hands on his chest to stop him proceeding.

“Come back here! You don't know shit about talent!” the demon yelled after the coach's retreating back.

“Himchan-”

“I'll have you – what's the word – _sued_ for this!”

“Himchan-”

“You just wait!”

“Himchan!”

“What?” The demon snapped his gaze down at his master.

Jongup slid his hands up from Himchan's chest and cupped his face in his palms. The demon barely had time to register what was happening as the man's face neared his own before their lips met.

The kiss was short, sweet, and nothing like Himchan had ever had before. It held no suggestions of anything else, no passion or ferocity, no teeth, no tongue, nothing but the gentle pressure of Jongup's soft mouth on his own. It wasn't until Jongup pulled away – far too soon for his liking – and opened his eyes did Himchan realise he was holding his breath.

“What-” he began to ask, voice breathless and weak, before he was cut off by a familiar shout.

“I knew it!” Youngjae's voice cut through the bustle of people moving about backstage with the same intensity as the furious warlock himself stormed towards them.

“Wait, Youngjae, no-”

“Oh, shit, shit-”

“I'm going to smear you into the ground you filthy low-life speck of-”

Jongup pushed himself between Youngjae and his cowering demon, aided only by the late appearance of a distressed Daehyun grabbing at his boyfriend's hand.

“Youngjae, it's not what it looks like-”

“He's fucking caught you up in his spell-”

“No he hasn't, calm down-”

“I'm going to banish him into a stain on the floor-”

“Daehyun help!”

“Youngjae please calm down for a moment, we're in public...”

“I'm not calming down until that _thing_ is dead and Jongup is out of it's slimy claws!”

“He's not done anything! Listen to me!”

“How am I supposed to trust you when you're literally being blinded by his stupid charm?”

“Listen to me.” Jongup fixed Youngjae with a firm look until he was certain he had the warlock's undivided attention. “Himchan is whiny, annoying, stubborn and spoiled. He has no sense of dignity or shame and the idea of taking him outside fills me with almost as much dread as inviting people over. I don't think I've ever met anyone who's given me more grief in my entire life.”

There was a long moment of silence as Youngjae stared down at him, then to Himchan who was looking thoroughly hurt and confused, before looking back at him.

“He's not charmed you.”

“No.”

“And you've... Independently... Developed feelings for him?”

Jongup opened his mouth to reply, but found his voice wouldn't come out. A great sense of shyness overtook him as he looked back at Himchan, who was staring at him with open surprise and curiosity, and then looked down at the floor.

“I don't know.”

“You don't know?” Himchan finally spoke up, voice cracking a little.

“Yes, no, I don't know! I need time to think about it. A lot has happened today, can I just go home?”

Youngjae eyed him suspiciously, then gave his shoulder a gentle shove. “Good performance. I'll drop by and visit you later in the week, when you've sorted yourself on. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Yeah, I will.”

He gave Jongup's hair a quick ruffle and turned away, letting himself be dragged off by his rather concerned boyfriend. Jongup was left alone with his confused and nervous demon.

 

The walk home was, for the most part, quiet. Jongup seemed to want to sink into the ground and Himchan couldn't find the words to say that he was certain wouldn't make his master want to curl up and hide for the next fifty years. They hadn't even stopped to say goodbye to the other dancers before they'd set out. He'd tried to suggest Jongup at least stick about to see off Junhong and Yongguk, but his master had been adamant that he'd rather go home and sleep. There'd been no space to argue.

When they got into the apartment, Jongup threw his keys and jacket onto the counter and walked straight to his room. Himchan closed the door quietly and shifted himself to his usual spot on the couch, huddling against the arm and curling around a pillow. He watched his master retreat, and shuffled uncomfortably where he sat as he tried to decide what to do.

“Jongup-” he called out before he could decide, desperate to stop the human before he closed the door.

It worked, but the tension in his master's shoulders intensified a little. “Yeah?” His voice was quiet, dry.

He was silent for a moment, mouth opening and closing wordlessly. “Do you have feelings for me?” he eventually blabbered out.

“Can we... Can we not talk about this right now?”

“Oh,” Himchan sunk a little more into the couch, “Okay. I mean, if you do... I think... I might have...”

“I don't want to talk about it right now.”

“Okay.”

“G'night Himchan.”

“Good night, Jongup.”

 


	10. Dancing With The Devil

Jongup evaded Himchan like a difficult assignment he was putting off, despite the looming deadline. He swept past the demon, ordering him to remain in the house while vanishing for hours on end. Where ever he went, he wouldn't mention it. He'd leave as early as possible in the morning and arrive back late, only for him to go to bed. Himchan would be left to his own devices.

It was driving the demon to the edge of self control.

At one point,it had actually driven him past that point and he'd snapped the edge of the counter top clean off. He'd been trying to stop Jongup from running away again and in his frustration forgotten to control the full extent of his strength when he'd smacked the counter in frustration. Jongup hadn't come home that night.

Now, curled up in his usual position on the couch, he turned the block of granite over in his hands. The stone was warm where he'd been handling it for so long. It was solid, in his grasp and exactly what it looked like. The opposite of everything between him and his master.

It was late, Jongup wasn't back yet. It was Friday, so there were no rehearsals or anything the next day. It had been over a week since the performance. It felt like it had been a century.

Youngjae had dropped by, once, and Jongup had ushered him out, saying they'd go talk somewhere else. Himchan hadn't got a word in. Nothing ever came his way. If Jongup had heard anything from any big time companies, Himchan didn't know about it. If Junhong had said anything about them rushing off before everyone could say goodbye, Himchan hadn't heard even a breath of it.

The door clicked and opened. He looked up to see Jongup for less than a second before his master swept past him and immediately vanished into his room. The silence within which the entire thing had happened made it like he'd never appeared at all.

He decided then, with the granite in hand, that he was sick of it.

“Jongup.” He rapped his knuckles on the room to his masters door and dropped his hand down to push the handle. It was locked.

“Go away.”

“We're not doing this any more. I will break all of your furniture.”

No response.

“I'll delete all your game save files.”

Still no response. He had a suspicion Jongup knew he had no idea how to even attempt that.

“I'll wait until you're out and kick your door down and rip up your TVXQ posters.”

“Hmph. Fine.”

A thud against the door, a sliding noise and a quieter thump told Himchan that Jongup was now leaning against the door, and he followed suit on his side.

“You remembered what they're called.”

“Of course I did. Because I actually care about what you're interested in, as it turns out. And I can admit that, because apparently I, an incubus, am less emotionally constipated than you, a human being.”

“Hey! I care about your interests too!” There was a short silence, before Jongup awkwardly added, “I've just realised I don't really know what they are. I know you like clothes.”

“I like watching you dance.”

“I don't think that counts.”

“Well I do have other interests. It may seem to you that I'm only into eating people but I am a person as well as an incubus.”

“I know that.” Jongup's voice was quiet, and there was something about the way he said it that made Himchan's chest tighten a little. “Tell me about your interests.”

“I like music. I like instruments.”

“You play?”

“Yeah, a few things.”

“Like what?”

Himchan chewed his lip for a moment. “Not many you would know of, most of them are very old or were never known to mortal kind. But I also play piano, janggu, guitar...”

“Wait, you play janggu? Seriously?”

“Yes. Is there something wrong with that?”

“No,” Jongup laughed a little, and Himchan felt his stomach go funny at the sound, “It's cool. It's really cool. What else?”

Himchan shifted a little nervously. “I like being with people.”

“...What?”

“I'm a social person! You may not have guessed it, but we do have lives down in the fiery pits we're always condemned to. Lots of parties, gatherings, events... I like them. I like being around people. I like company and fun.”

“Oh.” There was a thud and Himchan jumped a little. “Oh, crap. And I've been cooping you up in here. Crap, Himchan I'm so sorry. I've been such an ass lately.”

“Yeah, you have.”

To his surprise, the door clicked and opened a little, showing him a sliver of Jongups face.

“Can you forgive me?”

“I don't know,” Himchan replied dryly, “can you start acting like a decent person long enough for us to actually sort ourselves out? Or are you going to lock yourself in your room again and cry over the fact you kissed a demon without it making you.”

The door twitched a little like Jongup had wanted to close it but stopped himself. “Yeah. Maybe.”

“Then I can forgive you,” he replied simply, “maybe.”

There was a quiet moment where Jongup fiddled with the side of the door and Himchan ran his fingers over the broken edges of the granite, both of them feigning deep interest in the tiny things that neither of them really cared about.

“What do you do at the gatherings?” Jongup asked quietly.

Himchan glanced up at him with raised eyebrows. “Socialise. Chat. Eat. Dance... You know, the things you normally do at a gathering of friends.”

“Oh.”

“Why, don't you do that?”

“I, um... I don't really go to gatherings, actually. Or social events. Or anything. I guess I'm kind of a bit shy? I don't have many friends. I just dance.”

“That's really sad Jongup.”

“Thanks.”

“Doesn't Youngjae make you go places? How do you know him? He doesn't dance.”

“We met in school. He liked me enough to keep talking to me, even though I didn't always talk back. He's not ashamed to be himself. He's like you, in that way.”

“I don't really take kindly to being compared to a warlock...”

“it's true, though. He doesn't hold himself back. You don't do that either. You don't think for a moment if people might judge the way you are or if people see you like that for the first time... You're happy to be yourself with whoever you meet. You care a lot about how you feel about something and don't let anyone get in the way of it. It's s good trait to have. I admire it a lot. I wish I was like that.”

Himchan stayed quiet for a while, taking in what Jongup had just said. It took him a moment to form a reply. “I like your reserved personality. It's good. You've got a lot of self control. You're calm at first glance, but underneath you've got a lot of passion. You're like a geode- all cold stone on the outside and colours on the inside. It's impressive. People could see it as wizeness.”

“Most people think I'm really stupid.”

“Most people can get fucked. Point them out to me, I'll claw their eyes out.” He couldn't help the grin now crossing his face as Jongup laughed beside him. “I will! I'll show them who's stupid!”

“But I am stupid... I treated you badly.”

“You're right. I take my words back. You're an idiot, Jongup.” He said this without any conviction, and the two of them were laughing again.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, both smiling a little. Himchan turned the granite onto it's point and turned it slowly. The shiny surface caught the light and reflected the rest of the apartment on its smooth face. He gazed at it for a while, using it like a mirror to look aound the huge empty space.

“Jongup.”

“Yeah?”

“It's kinda lonely out here.”

“Oh.” Then, “Do you want to come in?”

“Yes please.”

Jongup stood and opened the door, stepping away from the entryway to let Himchan through. The demon stood up and stepped in, closing the door behind him quietly. He realised that Jongup had moved to lie on his bed, and stood against the door awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed. Jongup, noticing this, patted the space next to him. Himchan crawled onto the bed beside him.

They watched each other for a moment, each taking in the other's face. It was the closest they'd been without one of them – Jongup – being uncomfortable about it.

“Tell me more about you,” Jongup half whispered, hs breath ticking Himchan's face.

“Why are you suddenly so interested?” he raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“Because I keep thinking you'll eventually say something I don't like, but instead everything you tell me just makes me like you more.”

Himchan could feel his ears burning and wondered what it must look like, on Jongup's end, to see an incubus blushing so much. “Okay... Well... Where do I begin?”

“Anywhere,” Jongup replied, “Do you have any family?”

“Yeah, I do...”

They continued like this into the night, Himchan talking about whatever Jongup wanted to know. Occasionally he would ask a question in return and learn a little bit more about the human he'd been bound to, but it always got turned back around to talking about him.

Neither were sure when the sheets got pulled over them or who did it, or what they ad been talking about when their voices started to slow down and become groggy, or when Himchan's tail got curled around Jongup's leg or when their foreheads became pushed together or when their hands linked. The only thing either of them was sure of, was that when Jongup fell asleep, Himchan watched him the whole night, his fingers combing through those soft iron locks.

 

Jongup woke slowly, mind hazy. He was warm, huddled up against something, and so cosy. He took a deep breath in, filling his senses with the muggy smell of sleep mixed with the mild scent of bonfires and rich incense. It was familiar but he couldn't quite pinpoint it. He inhaled again as a shifted to snuggle closer to the source of the warmth and became aware of something gently brushing through his hair and scratching his scalp. He was about to let himself drift off to sleep again when something warm and soft pressed against his forehead and the sudden realisation that he was being kissed pushed him into consciousness.

He shifted and tried to sit up. The warmth pulled away from him, gentle fingers brushing his hair from his eyes as he opened them. It took a moment for the sleepy blurring of his vision to clear, blinking a few times in the process at the person in his bed.

Himchan.

It clicked in his head as he remembered the night before, but somehow it didn't make him feel any more at ease. The demon, in his human form, was frowning at him with something that might have been concern.

“'m gonna have a shower...”

He pushed himself out of the bed and rubbed his eyes, uncomfortably aware of the places on his leg where the material had bunched and pinched his skin. He zombie-marched his way out to the bathroom, his brain slowly kicking in as he started to think the situation over. Just before he reached the bathroom he paused and glanced back to see Himchan hovering in his bedroom doorway.

“You don't have something weird to say?”

Himchan blinked and opened his mouth a few times before replying. “I have a lot of things to say, but none of it is weird... Well, no weirder than things have been already.”

“I told you I was going to have a shower... Normally you'd say something like 'I'll join you' or along those lines.”

“Well,” the demon replied, choosing his words carefully, “I've just got into your good books, after a very long time, so I don't really have a plan of messing it up. Besides, there's no fun in watching humans wash themselves.”

Jongup squinted a little. “Now I think about it, I've never known you to have a shower. Do you not need to clean?”

“Demon's don't need to splash about in water like fish, we're quite capable of bathing ourselves.”

“How... Wait, no, actually, I don't want to know. I'm going to shower now.” He quickly shut himself in the bathroom before Himchan cold attempt to initiate any kind of conversation he wasn'tmentally prepared for without having at least washed the sleep off himself first.

When the water had finally rinsed away the last of the bubbles and his mind cleared, he stood on the bathroom drying himself and thinking about his situation. On the one hand, he and Himchan were finally in a position where they were open about how they felt about each other, and Himchan seemed genuinely sincere about it. On the other hand... Himchan was a sex demon and Jongup was very comfortably asexual. His life was vastly better without someone trying to get in his pants or do anything to him that would honestly make him sick just thinking too much about it. The situation was a difficult one he wasn't sure if it was possible to get past.

He wrapped the towel around his middle and stepped out to find a very nervous looking Himchan stood in the apartment, sleeves of his sweater pulled over his hands like paws and his fingers pulling at the edges. It was a state he never really saw the other in and he couldn't help but like this shyer side.

“We need to talk about something very important.”

“I know.”

“About us.”

“I know.” Jongup walked past him and rummaged in his room, quickly pulling on clothes. When he stepped out, Himchan hadn't made an effort to move. “Let's just sit down first... And turn back to your regular form, if we're going to be talking I want it to be with the real you not your human self.”

There was a bit of hyper-fussing as they both made themselves comfortable on the couch, with Himchan apparently both wanting to be in his favourite position but also to look serious about it. It was entertaining for Jongup to watch the normally so self-assured demon look so flustered and nervous.

“Are we ready to talk about this?” Jongup asked.

“Yes. We are. We need to talk about it.” He paused. “You start.”

Jongup took a slow breath and held the other's gaze steady as he spoke with as much firmness and resolution as he could. “Himchan,” he began, “I can't have sex with you.”

Himchan blinked. “Okay.”

“Ever.”

“Right.”

“No matter what. I'm never going to have sex with you. Not in any kinds of variations, not in any ways there might be to get around it,we're not having sex.”

“Yes, right, got it.”

“Himchan, I'm serious!”

“So am I!”

“Are you even listening to what I'm saying?”

“Jongup,I don't want to have sex with you!” Himchan's voice came out a little louder than he had meant it to, but he held himself poised.

“What?”

“I don't want to have sex with you, Jongup. If we had sex, you would die – and I don't want you to die. Sex isn't the same for us as it is for humans. It's just eating. It doesn't mean anything. I don't want to eat you, Jongup... Your soul is amazing, but I just... I don't want to eat it. I don't know how to explain it. I guess how some animals humans eat and some animals humans don't eat... Except it's a bit more than that. I don't know. You're more than just your soul and I don't want to lose you. It's not a loss to me if we don't get sexually intimate... It's... It's perfect. You're perfect.”

Jongup stared at the now thoroughly blushing demon, his own mouth hanging open a little. The speech had surprised him into silence, and his mind was racing over everything that had been said. “Oh.” He eventually managed. “Oh. That's... That's good.” He could feelhis own face heading a little.

“But... I still need to eat.” Himchan was looking very nervous now.

“What do you mean?”

“Meat is good and all, but it's basic. It's just a way of delaying the inevitable. I can't survive on it alone. I need to eat souls...” He fidgeted with his sleeves. “I need to make pacts with humans... I need to fulfil their desires and take my payment...”

“Right... So you need to have sex with other people...”

Himchan shifted again. He didn't look ashamed of it, which made sense when Jongup thought about it, but he did seem worried about the reaction this might get.

“It doesn't mean anything?”

“Nothing. I don't even feel anything, really. Most of the time I don't even let the human finish, I just-”

“I don't need to know. But it's just eating, right?”

“It's just a means of staying alive.”

“I think... I think it would be fine if you just didn't tell me about it. I think I can deal with it if I didn't know when you were off... You know...”

“Are you sure? I don't want you to just deal with it... I want you to be comfortable.”

“Well... We'll see how it goes... We still have to sort our own pact out first.”

“Um, about that.” Himchan shifted nervously, “There's something I've been meaning to tell you. About the pact.”

Jongup frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“It's... Already been fulfilled.”

Jongup blinked. “How?”

“Well... When you make a pact with a demon you exchange needs. You summoned me asking for a dancing boost and I arrived expecting a soul... But then the situation changed and so did the nature of our pact, I didn't realise until yesterday.”

“Himchan, that doesn't make any sense. How is it fulfilled?”

“You kissed me.”

Jongup was once again at a loss for words.

“I didn't realise at first, but the pact had come to an understanding later on. That kiss sealed it. We both got what we needed.”

“I don't understand...”

“You needed support. You needed confidence and self esteem. You needed a push that let you know you were possibly one of the best dancers out there.”

“But...” Jongups mind felt like a mixed rubik's cube as he tried to piece everything together, “What about you?”

Himchan's face heated up again. “I told you. You kissed me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So... You're free to go whenever.”

“Pretty much.”

“But you stayed?”

“I didn't want to leave you...”

“Himchan, that's...” He reached out for the demon's hand, but the other moved away sharply.

“Listen, there's still something I need to say.”

“What else do we need to talk about? Himchan, we're fine-”

“I'm immortal!” Himchan looked on the verge of tears saying that. “Your life is so short! I don't know if I can handle it. I can't turn you into a demon like what happens to Ciel at the end of Black Butler season two-”

“You actually watched that season?”

“Your tiny human life is going to end! You're going to get old and slow and sad and I'm going to be beautiful and powerful forever. There's no way to extend your life..”

“If I'm honest... I don't really want to be immortal. I think I'm quite happy to get old one day, and death seems really really far away for me.”

“But what about when that happens?”

“Well...” Jongup mulled it over, “I guess like a lot of things we need to sort out between us, it's something that we'll have to see about.”

Himchan groaned and flopped forwards, pushing his face into Jongup's shoulder and arms slinging around his middle. Jongup stroked his fingers through the demon's dark hair, working his way around the hard bases of the curved horns.

“We'll be fine. We'll cross those bridges when we get to them. Anything else that comes up, I'm sure we can ask Youngjae about.”

“I'd rather not have to talk to that warlock ever again. He yells at me an awful lot.”

Jongup laughed a little. “He means well. He's just looking out for me. He's a good guy. It's not like him and Daehyun didn't have problems when they got together.”

Himchan frowned and tilted his head up to look at Jongup. “What do you mean?”

“Daehyun's family are catholic.”

Himchan blinked and his eyes widened. “Oh wow.” He couldn't help it. The laugher burst out of him and soon the both of them were holding each other tight, eyes pricked with tears as they laughed together.

Things would work out, at least until they didn't. They'd cross those bridges then whey got to them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finally over. I hated writing this and I'm sorry it was such a mess. I'm free and I can move on to better things.


End file.
